


Under the Wire, Through the Wall

by ToriMusi99



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But It Might Be Fun, I Don't Even Know, I will update the tags as I go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Titans, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriMusi99/pseuds/ToriMusi99
Summary: She shouldn't be shaking, she shouldn't be frozen, rooted to the ground as the hand moved to wrap around her body. They did this kind of thing for a living, risking their lives fighting the good fight for the sake of the greater good. They've faced all sorts of monsters before, so something like this shouldn't ignite the raw fear that floods her body when she realized she was thirty feet above ground and was facing the grin of the monster.Had Levy known that stopping to look at a random merch stand would lead her to be stuck in an alternate world where giant people eat other people, she may have reconsidered taking a look.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is my first story, like ever, and it's been a really long time since I've been into the SNK fandom, but I've had this idea floating around for a while, so why not?
> 
> This tags for this story will update as I update, and if there is a tag that I missed, please don't hesitate to let me know. Happy reading!

Levy was making her way back to the guild after another successful solo mission. She had promised Lucy that after she took on a few solo missions that they would go out to the festival that was coming to Magnolia in the coming months. Though her newly finished mission wasn’t entirely difficult, it was tiring and Levy was thrilled to be back in Magnolia.

Levy was strolling through town, looking around at the people bustling nearby, and noticed that there were more merchant stands lining the streets on her walk back to the guild. _I guess there’s a passing market in town_ , she thought glancing at a few of the stands. Many of them seemed to be selling non-magical items, while others were selling common magical items such as silver gate keys, air script pens, and other convenience items for mages. Magnolia had been growing steadily over the past few years due to the successes of Fairy Tail, bringing in more people to experience the diverse town. Mages and civilians alike came to inhabit the town, creating opportunities for the people of Magnolia to come together to share both the magical and non-magical aspects of each other’s lives, a concept that was slowly being spread throughout the magic based kingdom. Levy smiled to herself, grateful that she was living in a town so bountiful in people and magic.

“You look like you are in need of an adventure, young lady.”

Levy stopped and looked over to an old lady sitting behind a stand. Her gray hair sat neatly on her shoulders, and she had a long, thin scar that ran down the side of her face from her temple to her jaw. Her dark dress and hat covered nearly her whole body, making it easy to miss her if you weren’t paying attention. The woman wouldn’t have stood out anywhere, and if she hadn’t spoken, Levy honestly wouldn’t have given her or the stand a second glance.

Wanting to be polite, Levy smiled and walked over to the booth. “Mages are always ready for a new adventure, ma’am, though we usually go through requests sent to our guilds,” Levy told the woman. “Did you want to possibly make a request for something?”

“Oh no, sweetie. I don’t need the help of a mage. I’m only here to bring you a new adventure.” The woman stared blankly at Levy, and she could feel goosebumps from the older woman’s gaze. It held an intenseness that Levy couldn’t understand. The woman curled into herself as if to make herself smaller than she already was, but her eyes were strong and boring into Levy’s. It was as though she was searching for something from the mage, and Levy didn’t know what to make of the woman’s gaze. _A new adventure? Sounds a bit creepy coming from this lady_.

Levy quickly looked away, eyes instead browsing over the items on the stand. There were a few common magical items displayed, but there were many items that Levy did not recognize. There was a pair of long, thin blades, a rope of leather styled into a harness of some sort, and a small gun that was small enough to fit in her palm. _None of these items are imports or exports of Fiore or any of our neighboring countries._ Levy noticed as she ran her fingers over the leather. _Where is this stuff from? Who is this lady?_ Levy looked back up at the woman, who was still staring at the mage. “These items are very interesting, ma’am,” Levy stated, picking up the harness and holding it out to the woman. “How much are you selling this for?” Levy asked, smiling.

The woman frowned, her gaze hardening as she glared at Levy. “Nothing on this table is for sale. The only thing that I will give you is a new adventure,” Levy’s smile faltered as she put the harness back on the table. _This woman is strange. What is she up to?_ The woman’s shift from detached to anger confused Levy, and when she chanced another glanced at her eyes, Levy could have sworn she saw a glimmer of fear run through them, but it was gone as quick as it came.

Levy didn’t know what to make of this woman or this situation. She was really curious about the items on the table, but looking at the woman’s face, she knew that any questions she had on the items most likely wouldn’t be answered. Despite that, her curiosity only grew because of this adventure that the woman seemed so adamant about "giving" to Levy. Being the knowledge seeker she was, Levy felt that this adventure could possibly give details on the origins of these items and weapons.

“What kind of adventure?” Levy found herself asking. She looked back at the woman, and felt her heartbeat speed up, as the previously emotionless woman smiled a wide, toothless smile at Levy.

“An adventure that will change your world.”

………………………………………………………….

The Fairy Tail guild was fairly calm as the afternoon came. Many of the mages were drinking, preparing and leaving for missions, or just hanging around the talking to each other. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy were all sitting at the bar talking about their upcoming missions when Levy burst through the guild doors holding a small box.

“Guess what I have?!” she screamed as she ran up to the team. Lucy looked over at her small friend and smiled. “Well, I’ve only known books to get you this excited and considering what you’re holding is too small to be one, I’m at a loss. What is it?” Levy practically shoved the container in Lucy’s face.

“It’s a portal, Lucy! A portal to another world!”

Many people who were close enough to hear had turned their attention to Levy. Everyone stared curiously at the script mage as she set the box on the counter. “I was walking through the market on my way here and I passed by this little stand full of unique items I had never seen before. The old lady who was running the stand called me over, and offered ‘an adventure to change your world’. At first, it seemed sketchy but I was really curious. So she pulled out this box and said that it was a portal that transports you to another world. But the catch is that you don’t know where you will go and what is going on in that world, heck there might not even be people there, but it could lead to the origins of those strange items that I saw.”

Many of the mages looked at Levy in disbelief, some in apprehension. “Why would you bring something so dangerous to the guild? That’s too risky. If someone got hurt over there, we wouldn’t know how to get help if there aren’t any people there,” Macao said sternly, with a few guild members nodding in agreement. Levy turned to him, eyes wide. “But think of the possibilities! We could explore a world that’s not our own. We can learn their ways and teach them ours. It’s an amazing opportunity! A new adventure!” Levy’s eyes sparkled with the thought of learning of a world outside her own. _There were so many positives that could come out of an experience like this. They should be able to see that!_

“Levy’s right,” Erza spoke up. “We don’t know anything about this world, and who says that they must be unfriendly? We don’t know, so really it’s just a new adventure,” Lucy nodded and turned to smile at Levy, who was beaming with the support of her two friends.

“Yeah, what Erza said, you cowards!” Natsu yelled, turning to Macao. “Mages take jobs that are like this all the time, and we don’t freak out because it could be dangerous. We’re Fairy Tail, ‘danger’ is what we eat and breathe!” Natsu jumped off the bar stool, hands balled and eyes blazing from excitement. “Let’s go now! What are we waiting for? There’s nothing that we’re doing for the rest of the day, right Lucy?” Lucy nodded. “Nope, we’re good. I can’t wait, this is kind of exciting!” Wendy nodded in agreement. Levy didn't think that her smile could possibly grow any bigger.

“Yes! Let’s do it!” Levy said stepping away from the bar, holding the box in her hands. “Alright, so she told me that you just open the box and the portal will attach itself to the nearest wall, so...” Levy pulled off the lid slowly. There was a strong gust of wind that engulfed the guild. There were shouts from those who were being blown off of their feet, and everyone tried to grab onto something to keep from being blown away. Then suddenly, it was over and the room was quiet. Everyone looked around.

“Hey, Levy, what was that all about?” Gray frowned, holding Wendy and Carla in his arms, and oblivious to Juvia seething in the corner. All of them look disheveled from the sudden wind, as did many of the other mages in the guild who were pulling themselves together.

“I-I’m not sure. The woman at the stand didn’t mention this,” Levy looked at her friends guiltily.

“Where’s the portal?” someone asked.

“I found it!” Natsu called out from the far left side of the guild. he was facing the wall, but that was it. Just the wall.

“I know you’re dense Natsu, but I feel that I should inform you that what you’re standing in front of is a wall, not a portal,” Gray jabbed.

“Shut up stripper! It’s right here, see?” Natsu pushed his hand against the wall and it went straight through a portion of the wall. Mages nearby stepped back and gave Natsu some room, eyes wide with amazement.

“Woah, it’s really a portal,” Wendy said in awe. Lucy nodded in agreement, mouth hanging open but unable to create words at the moment.

“Oi Natsu! Get your hand out of there!” Erza demanded.

“Yeah flame head, before you get it chomped off,” Gajeel joked snickering. Natsu pouted. “But nothing’s wrong! I’m perfectly fine. I wonder what would happen if I…” Natsu trailed off as he pushed his hand in further until his arm was elbow deep into the portal. Everyone held their breath, but nothing happened.

After a minute like that, Natsu smiled. “See? Nothing hap--”

Before anyone could react, Natsu’s body was pulled through the portal.

………………………………………………………….

The guild was in a frenzy. After Natsu was pulled through the portal, it disappeared back into the box before anyone could move with another large gust of wind. An hour after Natsu’s disappearance, the guild was ready for a rescue mission.

“Alright!” Erza yelled to get the mages’ attention. “We’re going to go through the portal and bring Natsu back. But only a few of us will go in case something goes wrong. The people going will be Team Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and the Exceeds,” She paused to look at the worried faces among the guild members. “We don’t know what’s waiting for us on the other side, therefore we can’t give a timeline of when to expect us back here, but if we really are taking too long…” she hesitated, looking over the group. “Consider the worst.” The guild was quiet for a moment before Lucy spoke up. “Don’t worry about a thing Erza!” Lucy smiled. “We’ll find Natsu and be back before you know it.” The rest of the guild nodded in agreement.

Erza smiled. “Alright then. Once we are over there, we will find out if there is some way to get in contact with you all. Levy, as soon as you open the box, we’ll all jump through the portal before it closes.” Levy nodded and grabbed the container off of the bar. The rescue team all glanced at each other, getting ready to run into a world unknown to them. “Ready… now!”

Levy opened the box and the gust of wind returned. Everyone braced themselves through it, and when it finally died down, the rescue group went to the wall where Natsu first found the portal. Erza put her hand up to the wall only for it to slip through like water. She turned to the rest of the group behind her and nodded. Then, they all raced through the portal.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been looking for a job and I finally got an interview! Yay! But now it's up and I already have the next chapter started! Enjoy the chapter! Happy reading!

_It was too bright, Levy couldn't see anything through the shades of orange and yellow that dominated her vision. The golden hues were astonishingly beautiful, unlike any kind of light that she had seen back home, and it seemed to encompass all parts of her sight. Levy could stare at the golden light for hours, but its brilliance was strong and was hurting her eyes the longer she looked. She closed her eyes to block it out, her mind turning to the weightless feeling coursing through her body. She couldn't move, yet it felt as if there was a wind coursing her through the air, moving her without direction or purpose. Was she in the portal, or was she in the new world already? Was this the way that she would feel wandering in the new world? Were the others in this place as well? Her head began to hurt with the overload of questions. Thinking in this state felt like everything was crushing her mind, so Levy decided to just float in the silence._

_At least, it was only quiet for the moment. There was a wail that had Levy’s eyes shooting open, then closing again to the bright light. What was that? Levy wasn’t prepared for the sudden wave of fear that engulfed her body. That sound wasn't...normal. To her, it sounded like a wounded, cornered animal, but even then there was a monstrous quality to the sound that made Levy’s endless floating jump up to the top of her list of problems. She opened her eyes again and looked into the bright golden orange that surrounded her, and tried to look around to see if she could find a way out of this light or to find the source of that animalistic sound._

_“Hello?!” Her voice didn't even echo in this space, but the monstrous sound rang in her ears once more, and she struggled more to move. It was as if she could sense the monster coming toward her. The wind began to pick up speed while the pressure around her began to increase, and it felt as though the creature itself was coming toward her. Levy began to struggle earnestly, and throughout the steadily growing pressure of this space, Levy could feel her limbs starting to ever so slowly function and move, and the golden light around her began to fade to a vibrant blue. The roar of the creature came again, and it seemed as if the creature was only meters away from Levy. Levy squeezed her eyes tight, willing the terror running through her veins to go away._

_“-vy.”_

_Was she gonna die here? She didn’t know where she was, she didn’t even know where her friends were, or if they were alright. And Natsu, they hadn’t even begun looking for him yet, and he had been missing for a long while._

“-ke up. Please, Levy!”

_The creature was closing in on her, Levy could feel it. Her eyes began to heat with the tears she furiously held back as she continued to twist free. The presence of the creature seemed to be right over her, and the cry of the monster rang loud and clear in her ears as terror flooded her body._

“-evy. Levy, wake up!”

Levy gasped, eyes flying open to see a vibrant blue sky, clouds leisurely passing through in the gentle breeze. There was no trace of the golden light, and the presence of the creature disappeared as well as if it was never there in the first place. Levy tensed her muscles, feeling that she could move freely and unrestrained. What happened to her, was it a dream? Through the creature’s aura was gone, Levy could feel herself still trembling in fear.

“Levy, can you hear me? Please look at me.”

Levy looked over at the voice and found Lucy hovering over her with worried eyes and a shaky smile. “Thank goodness. I was getting worried.” Levy blinked up at her friend and sat up slightly, with Lucy’s hand guiding her. “What happened? How long was I out for?”

Lucy rubbed small circles on her back, feeling her small friend shaking underneath her touch. “Not too long, everyone was out of it after coming out of the portal. But you’re the last one to wake up.” Levy looked past Lucy to see that everyone else was, in fact, awake, and all of them had their eyes on her, worried and relieved.

Levy managed a small smile for her friends. “Sorry for worrying you guys. I guess I gotta get used to traveling to other worlds.” she joked, making a few of her friends smile along with her. Erza stood up from where she was sitting across from Levy. “It’s good to see you awake, but now got have to get moving and figure out where we are,” she said, helping Lucy assist Levy to an upright sitting position. “Where’s the portal?” Levy asked. Gray handed her the box that she originally opened. “I’m guessing it went back inside the box, otherwise it would be really hard to find it in this setting.”

Levy looked around at their surroundings. The vibrant blue sky was filled with clouds that lazily flowed in the small breeze. They were currently in an open field, with green as far as they could see, in the distance what looked like a small forest and a mountain range that seemed to continue along the horizon. Small trees were scattered around them, and for what Levy was expecting, this world seemed not too different than their own. If anything, it seemed almost peaceful if not for the reason of their being there in the first place. Levy turned back to the group as Erza began discussing their next plan of action.

“Alright, now that everyone is okay, let me just run this over. We’re here to rescue Natsu, and then depending on the situation then we will promptly return to Magnolia-”

“Without getting killed.” Gray cuts in. Gajeel laughs while Wendy and Lucy grimace.

“Yes, without getting killed.” Erza nods. “We don’t know what kind of life there is in this world, nor do we know if they are friendly or not. If so, then that just makes things easier for us, but there might be people who wish to cause us harm, so I want to be cautious. On the other hand, if there are dangerous beings out here, there is no telling how powerful they are, and Natsu had been out here on his own for more than two hours now.”

“Natsu had a habit of bringing trouble everywhere he goes, if he encounters an enemy, he’s gonna want to run in and fight without thinking.” Happy points out. “We should find him before something bad happens.”

“That’s true, but with that logic, something bad has probably already happened, and flamehead might already have encountered an enemy.” Gray frowns. “He’ll bring the danger to us, and we would be ready rather than be unprepared by a powerful enemy. We can’t take too many risks in this place, there are too many unknowns and we might not have time to answer all of these questions, especially since this world could be full of things that could kill us. If we wait, we would also have another mage with us, a dragon slayer at that, and that would help make our chances of winning in a battle higher.”

Lucy speaks up about this. “But if we just wait here, aren’t we just sitting ducks? We might be unprepared if we venture out here blind with no idea where we’re heading, but I think that would be better than just waiting for something to come to us. We don’t know where we are, and who’s to say that Natsu was dropped off in this world? And if so, it might be possible that he could be miles away from us.”

“But we can’t just go running into trouble either.” Juvia cut in. “While I do not doubt the power of Fairy Tail, we do not know the capabilities of those around us. If we happen to run into a battle, there is a possibility that one or more of us could get seriously hurt without knowing if someone is out there to help us. There are no guarantees right now, love rival, and I’m not sure if it would be worth it to take that risk with one of us already missing.”

“You seriously need to quit it with the love rival…” Lucy mutters. She turned to Levy, who had only been uncharacteristically quiet during the others’ discussion. “Are you feeling okay, Levy?” she whispers to her small friend. Levy looked up to the celestial mage, blinking slowly. She was still a bit out of it from waking up, but quickly shot her friend a smile. “I’m fine, just a bit tired. We’re really stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh?”

Lucy sighs, rubbing her eyes in frustration. “I understand where Gray is coming from, but I think that it would just put us in more danger to just be waiting for something to come to us when there is so little that we know right now.” Lucy looks at her petite friend. “What do you think we should do?”

Levy leaned back on her hands and glanced back to the group, where Gajeel and Wendy have also joined into the two-sided argument. Levy knew that both ideas would be plausible approaches for their situation, but there were just too many unknown variables to take into account that could potentially put them all in danger. While they weren’t a group to ever shy away when faced with adversities, things would have to be different this time around. They weren’t in Fiore anymore, there wasn’t going to be anyone else from home that could save them if they get into trouble.

But staying in one place was also letting themselves be open for any possible attack. This was unknown territory for them, which already put them at a disadvantage. Levy looked over across the open field. _We can’t hide here if we needed to. We would be forced to fight and hope for the best._ Levy sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She wasn’t sure what they should do.

“Happy, fly around and do some recon for us. See if you can see any towns or proof of life anywhere.” Erza’s voice cuts through Levy weighing their options. “If there’s a village nearby, we can go there and wait, rather than being out in the open like this.”

“Aye, I’ll be back!” Happy salutes before he pulls out his wings, with Carla and Lily doing the same behind him.

“Carla, why are you going?” Wendy questions. Carla rolled her eyes to the blue cat. “He’ll get distracted by the first thing he sees. I’ll make sure he doesn’t fly into trouble.” Carla explains before the three cats take off into the sky. Wendy nods. “Come back safe!” she calls out to them, before turning back to the group. Erza clears her throat. “I suppose we’ll wait here until they’ve returned, so calmly occupy yourselves until then. We don’t need to be wasting our energy for nothing.” After that, the group disperses to do wait for the Exceeds to return.

Levy was watching their friends go while Lucy dramatically flops on her back with a long dramatic sigh. “We’ve been here for like, two and a half hours and we’re no closer to finding Natsu. I bet he’s somewhere having a meal while we’re all worrying about him,” she complains.

Levy giggles next to her. “Probably, that sounds like Natsu.” Levy looks back at the sky, the clouds continuing to crawl through the sky. The contrast between the growing golden hues of the sun and the slowly fading white and blue littering the sky was a beautiful scene to witness, despite their current circumstances. Levy felt herself smiling at the thought. They are in another world, under a different sky, and even with all that has happened so far, she can’t bring herself to fully regret accepting that box from the old woman at the merchant stand and bringing it to the guild.

“You know Levy,” Lucy murmurs after a short while. “It’s really pretty here.” Levy grins at her friend’s similar thought process. “It’s peaceful. Like, I don’t remember seeing the sky as golden as this one back home, you know?”

“Yeah, it’s really amazing.” Levy closed her eyes, enjoying the small breeze. _Golden, huh?_ Levy opened her eyes again. “Lucy?” Levy looked down at her friend who was already looking at her through half-lidded eyes. “When you were in the portal, did you, did you hear anything? Anything at all?”

Lucy sat up. “No, I didn’t. When I went through, it was quick. One minute I was in the guild and then the next second Gray was shaking me awake.” Lucy frowned in concern. “Why? Did you hear something?” Levy nodded. She curled her arms around her knees, thinking back to that awful, unnatural roar that had her heartbeat picking up slightly. “It sounded like a monster.”

Lucy’s wide eyes were the only indication that she heard Levy’s fearful whisper. Neither of the mages says anything, the only sound being the wind rustling the grass and Levy’s heartbeat ringing in her ears. Lucy seems to snap out of her trance and moves to question Levy but is interrupted by Wendy announcing the Exceeds return.

The three cats land near the group, their expressions displaying varying levels of concern. “There weren’t any towns nearby, but there is a large group of people on horseback coming in this direction. They should be here any minute now.” Lily announced.

“They were all wearing the same uniform, so it might mean that there could be a civilization around here somewhere.” Carla continues. “We just don’t know if they’ll take a liking to us.”

Erza stands. “Then we must be prepared for a fight then. Everyone, prepare yourselves. Be friendly. Don’t make the first move, they could mean us no harm.” Despite her declaration, she summons a blade to each of her hands, waiting to fight.

“She says be friendly as she’s holding swords in her hands.” Lucy shakes her head, amused. “But she does set a good example,” Lucy says with a hand on her whip.

Despite the distance, the steady thump of the horses running along the ground echoed in the silence of the field and only grew louder with each passing moment. Levy could feel herself shaking with anticipation. _What if they won’t help us? We really don’t have time to be fighting, we need to find Natsu first and foremost._ She didn’t have time to dwell on the thought for long, however, as she could see the outline of the horses, their riders wearing matching green capes. But when she looked again, she realized that the steady rumble she had heard was not coming from the horses.

_“What the hell is that?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that happened. :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Leave a comment, good or bad. I enjoy knowing you're reading! See you soon!


End file.
